Stop Me Cold
"Stop Me Cold" is the sixth track on LIZ's Just Like You EP. Lyrics One look and you stop me cold I wanna be the one, I wanna be the one Don't spill 'bout them other girls No I don't needa know No I don't needa know I can tell you were watching How you looked the other way And it made me feel so vulnerable Yeah it took One look to stop me cold I'll never let you go I'll never let you go I been outta the game for a minute Not a damn thing changed Trying not to act a fool Like it's the first day back at school And when I see you I freeze up inside Forget myself, how to say my name Could it be that you feel the same? Needa slow down And get a hold on it Just when my heart is racing Come back to earth now But when they say our names It sounds perfect together I wanna let it happen Say it once, let's go One look and you stop me cold I wanna be the one, I wanna be the one Don't spill 'bout them other girls No I don't needa know No I don't needa know I can tell you were watching How you looked the other way And it made me feel so vulnerable Yeah it took One look to stop me cold I'll never let you go I'll never let you go So we're kickin' it now Just by ourselves You lookin' back at me Exactly how I hoped it be Girl, don't act a fool Just play it right and keep your cool I see us locked down, boo'd up Talking 'til the sun comes up I needa come back down Cause it's too sweet too quick How can I know it's legit? Let it happen Say it once, let's go One look and you stop me cold I wanna be the one, I wanna be the one Don't spill 'bout them other girls No I don't needa know No I don't needa know I can tell you were watching How you looked the other way And it made me feel so vulnerable Yeah it took One look to stop me cold I'll never let you go I'll never let you go Just take a chance on me 'Cause it feels so right Do it so tenderly Cause it's been a little while Since I done this my last But you know I'll love you good You know I'll love you right I swear I'll lay it down All through the motherfuckin' night I been savin' it up for you All you gotta do is say it once, let's go One look and you stop me cold I wanna be the one, I wanna be the one Don't spill 'bout them other girls No I don't needa know No I don't needa know I can tell you were watching How you looked the other way And it made me feel so vulnerable Yeah it took One look to stop me cold I'll never let you go I'll never let you go Category:Songs Category:Just Like You songs